


Someplace Never, Someplace There

by TheWillowBends



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowBends/pseuds/TheWillowBends
Summary: He is a drowning man.  He's not sure why she would bother to pull him back up.  (A moment between episodes 13/14.)





	Someplace Never, Someplace There

**Author's Note:**

> First line of the story borrowed from Resmiranda.

She'd be a pretty murderess for a pretty corpse. 

All wrapped up in bandages nursed by bandaged hands, Mugen is a dead man looking through a stained-glass eye at a faceless girl. It is an abstract thought, and though he is not an abstract man, blunt and uneasy like a sword left untended too long, it is not the first time he's known it. 

_a man more dead than alive he recalls a decaying, autumn smell as he fell to the ground he wonders if that is death calling at the door_

Sound is muted, quiet, stilled, but it wouldn't matter anyway because Mugen never listens, and even though the rain is falling hard, he can't taste it on his lips. 

But he can feel her hands. 

_half-buried when she found him, she wondered if he was worth the saving_

She is clumsy and crying and things in between, but her hands do their best as they wash away the salt and slime and reek of death. 

After the fact, when he tries to speak, she puts a finger against his mouth and tells him to hush. Though he wants to scream out loud, he does it anyway. 

_when he woke up, she had a knife in one hand and his heart in the other_

Before she left, he grabbed her hand. She clutched it in her own and murmured something reassuring because that's just the way she is. If he was dead and gone and buried somewhere in his own hell, she'd still cover the wounds and kiss away the tears that never fell. 

_as he drowned it felt like heaven_

Fuu is anything but a woman and nothing that he can have. She is pure and kind and everything, nothing, maybe something that he never wanted. 

But she wipes away the death, and that's what makes him ache.


End file.
